


It's a Hard Life

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Babies, Best Friends, Brians 34, Child Neglect, Cute, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Freddies 15, I Did That, John and Freddie are kinda brothers but not really, Johns 13, Meme, Other, Roger just works there lol, Rogers 20, Young, but not really, read it to understand lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: John and Freddie are poor young boys, who face life alone with only one neglectful adult to look after them. They find solace in Roger, a young flower shop owner, and his boyfriend Brian, an older school teacher. These two take on responsibility, and continue as best they can.I hope you all like it! A bit different than what I usually do, lol.P.S, you are raeding that right. John's nickname is Ducky.





	It's a Hard Life

 Freddie groaned, hitting his alarm clock three times before it finally shut off. 7 AM on a Monday, great. He groaned a second time, patting John’s shoulder.

 “John. John. John- wake up. It’s time to go to work.” John snorted awake, already rubbing at his eyes with his palm. Freddie sat up, leaving john to fall back against the bed with the blanket that fell down Freddie’s body.

 “C’mon, don’t wanna be late.” Freddie got out of bed, and ran down the hall to the bathroom. 

 John sat, bleary eyed for a long while. He only got out of bed when Freddie had come back to get dressed.

 “Fred.” He started, watching as Freddie picked out some shorts and a shirt. “Freddie.” There was no response to his soft whisper of a voice. John sighed. “ _Farrokh._ ” He said, which finally garnered some attention.  
  
 “What- what? What. We need to get ready.” Freddie stopped in his tracks, and John smiled his tired, lopsided smile.  

 “It’s Sunday.” He stated softly, “We set the alarm so we could meet up with Mr. Taylor and Mr. May, remember?” John picked at a scab on his knee, the information slowly getting through Freddie’s thickly fogged mind.  
  
 “Oh.” He said, “That’s right.” He was suddenly no longer in a rush, and sat back down on the bed. John wrapped his arms around Freddie, tiredly clinging to him. Freddie sat upright, one arm around his younger counterpart.  “We’re meeting them at 11, so you should still get ready soon. At least brush your teeth, I can make us something to eat. Okay?” Freddie spoke softly, and John looked up at him for a moment. He nodded, and let go of Freddie before walking off to the bathroom.

 While John was gone, Freddie finished dressing and left to their small kitchenette/living room arrangement to find something for them to eat quickly. He found a small container of cereal, enough that the both of them could eat some, and he poured the last bit of milk into it. He set it on the counter while he washed a spoon in the sink. 

 John finally came out again, looking much less groggy, but just as scrawny. He was 13 years old, yet looked about 10. John detested this, but Freddie, 15,  insisted it was adorable. John yawned, but grinned at seeing the cup of cereal. 

 “Where did you find that?” He asked, hoisting himself up onto the counter. Freddie looked proud, and he handed the spoon over to John.  
  
 “Hiding. Be sure to stir, I put milk in it too, dear.” John did so, and took a spoonful. He tilted his head in thought at the nickname,

 “Dear?” He asked, through a full mouth. Freddie took the spoon from John and stirred again.  
  
 “Yeah. It’s what the old lady downtown calls me, remember?” John thought again. He supposed he did remember, probably.

 “Oh, yes.” He nodded a few times to truly sell it, and watched as Freddie took a bite. John changed the subject. “By the way, I saw Mr. Taylor yesterday. He was picking the flowers across the street. Do you think he’s going to try to sell them?” John asked, legs kicking slightly. Freddie swallowed, and turned to get his shoes on. They were old, tattered, and barely fit, but they were still Freddie’s favourites. Freddie hummed a short tune. 

 “No, He can’t do that. I’m sure he went to ask Brian what kind they were. And- John, remember, they said you don’t have to call them Mister.” John nodded a little.

 “Oh, that’s right.” Freddie came over to him, and knelt in front of John. He pushed up his sock, which had been sagging slightly as it was much too big for him, and helped John put on his shoes. John let him, knowing it was apart of Freddie wanting to care for him. John pat Freddie’s head. “Thank you.” He said once they were on, and Freddie nodded. The two finished eating in silence, before Freddie left to grab his backpack. John hopped off of the counter, and put the spoon back in the sink. He rinsed the little cup out, and did the same with it.

 “It’s only nine, but Roger said we could come early if we wanted. So, we should go now.” Freddie decided, and John just shrugged, nodding along with whatever Freddie wanted to do.  
  
 “Right, lets go.” Freddie held out his hand, and John took it. They held hands as they walked out the door of their home.

* * *

 

 Roger was at work already, and Freddie was happy to see him. He grinned and bounded up to Roger, John in hand.

 “Hello.” Freddie said, and Roger grinned down at him.  

 “Shit, hey. You’re getting tall, kid.” Roger set down a bundle of lilacs, and wiped his gloves on his jeans. “What are you doing here so early? Surprised you’re even awake before noon.” Roger laughed, and Freddie explained. John was quiet as the two conversed loudly, only slightly trailing off to touch or smell some flowers, hand never leaving Freddie’s. Roger seemed to finally notice John after about ten minutes.

 “Hey, Ducky.” He said, and John smiled at him. He often pretended to dislike the nickname, but found it to be quite cute, himself. “Do you guys want to help out while we wait on Brian, then?” He asked, and Freddie nodded. Freddie looked to John,

 “Do you want to work? You can sit out if you’d like.” John shook his head, and let go of Freddie’s hand.

 The two worked with Roger for the next few hours, Freddie making small conversation, and helping Roger know what John needs and when. The door tings at 11 AM sharp, and in walks Brian, book in hand. Roger greets him with a similar grin he did the boys, leaning in for a kiss before Brian could sit down at their small table. John silently put down his daffodils, and walked over to sit next to Brian.

 “Hello.” John said softly, and Brian smiled, patting John’s shoulder. Freddie kept working for a while, trusting Brian enough to be with John. Brian opened the book.  
  
 “Hello, Ducky. Are you going to read with me again today? I found this book at the library, it’s about butterflies.” John nodded. “Have you ever seen a butterfly?” Brian prompted. John spoke in a whisper,

 “Yes. They like the flowers across the street.” He looked down into his lap, and Brian nodded.

 “They do! Did you know, that when they go over there, they eat from the flowers? That’s how they get their nutrients.” Brian opened the book, and started flipping through pages.

 “Really? I never noticed the flowers be hurt after.” John looked into the book. Brian flipped to a picture of a butterfly eating from a flower.

 “That’s because they don’t eat like we do, see…”

* * *

 Eventually Freddie joined their lesson, admiring the beautiful colors of their wings. Roger put a small box of crayons in front of Freddie.

 “Fred, Kiddo, can you draw me a monarch for the shop window?”

 “Yes! I most definitely can!” Freddie grabbed the book, and very carefully flipped through pages. He found the orange and dotted butterfly, and pointed to it.

 “This is it, right Brian?” Freddie asked. 

 Freddie asked. Brian nodded his head.

 “Yep! Good job, Freddie.” He praises. Freddie beams and gets to work. John gets up, and Roger smiles.

 “Where ya goin, Champ?” He asks, and John points to the bathroom. He looks at Freddie, and nods.

 They had decided to come today for a reason, and John must have decided now would be the right time. Freddie took a deep breath, and winked before John disappeared behind the door.

 Brian got another book from his bag, and Roger sat down across from them.

 “Once John is done, I think we should get lunch, yeah?” Roger asked, and Freddie nodded. He cleared his throat.

 “Actually- um- while John’s in the bathroom… Can I… Tell you something?” He asks, and Brian closes his book. It was unusual for the easygoing kid to sound so abrasive. The two older men shared a look, before Brian answered. 

 “Of course.” He said, and the two looked to him. Freddie picked at the seam of his jeans, and stared at his hand.

 “John and I… Um, well, we live together.” He started, and Roger nodded. “And...  We don’t really.. Uhh… Well, his mum isn’t around ever. We aren’t really related, you know, and I brought him to my house. We still haven’t.. Found, his mum.” Roger and Brian both looked heart broken, a frown coming to Brian’s face. Roger stayed otherwise impassive as Freddie continued. 

 “My mum works a lot, and we don’t really see her at all. I… We, were wondering.. You two live together, we know that, and we wanted to know if you’d let us stay with you. Just- we don’t live in town, you know. And I’ve got enough money from working with you to enroll John into school, but I don’t want him to walk that much everyday, cause it- he’s- He’s real tiny and-” Freddie choked up, and Brian put a hand on his shoulder. Brian moved his hand and pulled Freddie into a side-hug.

 “Fred, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Brian tried soothing him, and Roger seemed to be mulling something over. Roger spoke up once the tears had slowed to a stop, and Brian went to get him some water and check on John.

 “Freddie. You’re not joking, yeah? Is it real bad at home?” Freddie nodded, confirming that yes, it was terrible. Roger scratched at his jaw. “Well… We can’t make any long term promises. I’m not about to kidnap you and John. But you should have told us, Fred- really.” Freddie sniffed, and Brian came back with John. John also had tears in his eyes, and the two shared a long hug. 

 Brian and Roger shared another look, and waited for the two to separate. They continued to hold hands while Brian spoke.

 “Well, school won’t be an issue. Ducky, do you really want to go to public school?” John shifted a little, looking away. He spoke very softly.

 “Free food.” He stared at the ground, continuing, “I like… when you teach us things. But school has um.. Breakfast. And lunch everyday.” He explains, and Freddie nods in agreement. Brian smiles warmly,

 “Ducky, Fred, you don’t need to go to public school for free food. I don’t know how… Smart, it would be if we put you in public school.” Roger puts his hand on the table, and looks at the two.

 “I work here every day, from 8 am to 6 pm. I can’t give you a place to sleep, because that would be real kidnapping. You’ll have to go back home for that. But I live,” He points upward, “In the apartment upstairs. I can give you breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a place to shower. Hows that sound?” Freddie and John both lit up.

 “Roger- that’s a big commitment. Are you su-” 

 “Please Mr. Taylor.” John said, tears in his eyes. “That would be lovely- please.” 

 The entire room was taken aback, and quiet. This was the first time John had ever said anything to Roger, and tears filled his own eyes. Roger stood, and brought the boys in close for a hug.

 “Course, Ducky. Anything for you.” He whispered, and Brian smiled at the trio. Brian opened a notebook, and started making a list of things they would need to do, but he was fully ready to accept these two as their children. He put the pen down, and joined in on the long hug.

 

“Now, about lunch.”


End file.
